


Shook Me All Night Long

by ceealaina



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Made-Up Science, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quinjet Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: A bungled mission leaves Tony and Natasha trapped on the quinjet with no power and no clothes. There are really only so many ways to pass the time until they get rescued.Title: Shook Me All Night LongCollaborator Name: ceealainaCard Number: 3088Link: AO3Square S5 - Identity PornShip: IronWidowRating: ExplicitMajor Tags: Porn Without Plot, Friends With Benefits, Quinjet Sex,Summary: A bungled mission leaves Tony and Natasha trapped on the quinjet with no power and no clothes. There are really only so many ways to pass the time until they get rescued.Word Count: 3391
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594795
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Shook Me All Night Long

The mission had been a shitshow from the start. Nat enjoyed working with Tony normally, but he wasn’t exactly the most subtle member of his team. It wasn’t even his fault; when the entire world knew you were Iron Man, you couldn’t help but draw suspicion from the shadier members of society, even when you were there to distract them with your “glittering presence.” Added to that was the total lack of intelligence coming from SHIELD that completely missed the fact that a) the Vanya that they were tracking down was the same Vanya that Nat had spent eighteen months luring in for the Red Room and b) that the ten bad guys they’d come prepared to deal with had been greatly underestimated.  _ The entire damn conference _ had been working for the same organization. 

The one saving grace was that, unlike some of their other teammates, Tony and Nat knew when it was time to make a tactical retreat. They had booked it out of the hall, only to find themselves running through a sudden spray of mist just past the interior doors. They had hesitated for a brief moment, but when neither of them exploded, and somewhere behind them came a cry of, “Not that one, you idiot! That’s the incomplete formula!” they kept going.

They had just come into view of the warehouse where they had ‘parked’ the quinjet when Nat felt sudden cold air on her right arm. Without slowing her pace, she looked down to see her entire sleeve exposed. 

“Uh, Nat?” Tony called from where he was half a step behind her. 

“No time!” she shot back over her shoulder. “Keep running!” And then, when they were barreling toward the ‘jet and she felt her other sleeve go, shortly followed by the fabric around her abdomen and her left calf: “We’ll figure it out once we’re in the air. We gotta  _ go _ , Tony.” 

“My ass is hanging out, Natasha,” he yelled back at her. “This is not a good look.” 

She glanced over at him with a smirk. “You’ve got a great ass, Stark! You’re fine!” 

By the time they were running into the back of the ‘jet, she was down to her sports bra and panties, which were exactly two more swaths of fabric than Tony had left. She had to give him credit; he hadn’t even slowed his running. Hand curled around his cock to keep it from bouncing around too much, he’d sprinted to the front of the plane, shouting orders at JARVIS to get the engines running while keeping it in stealth mode. Natasha slid into the co-pilot’s seat, absently noting that her bra was gone too now just as the bay doors shut. The engines started, and for a moment it seemed like they might actually get out of there. 

Then there was a loud, high-pitched whine, and a second later everything went dark, Tony’s arc reactor the only thing lighting the space. “Well, fuck,” he declared into the sudden silence.

Nat resisted the urge to groan. “EMP?” 

“If I had to guess… Hang on a second…” There was some fiddling around beside her, and then some kind of emergency lighting, not particularly bright, but enough that they could see by. Tony flashed her a pleased little smile. “Battery operated backup lighting. They kind of work like flashlights, so they’re not affected by the EMP. Not enough power to get us anywhere, but at least we’re not sitting in the dark.” He tapped his fingers against the casing in his chest. “Based on the same principle I use to keep this thing going.” 

“So they can see us when they track down the quinjet?” she asked dryly.

Tony shot her a wounded look. “Are you doubting my genius? Relax, Romanoff, I’ve got us covered. Stealth mode isn’t tied to the main power source. I can’t turn it off until we get power back again, but we’ll stay invisible until then.”

“And how long’s that going to take?” 

“Uhh…” Tony gave her a slightly guilty smile. “Well the good news is that when there’s a loss of signal from the quinjet, the last location is automatically sent back to the tower. Whoever’s on call tonight probably already has it. And since we’ve been parked here for awhile, it’ll be a pretty accurate reading.” 

“So we’re stuck here until the team comes for us?” 

“That’s a fairly accurate assessment of things, yes.” 

Natasha sighed, rubbing at her forehead as she felt a headache coming on. “Where they will find us totally naked.”

“Yeah... I did say I was sharing the good part of the news, right?” Tony tilted his head back against the headrest, rubbing the back of his skull against the leather for a moment. “I really gotta start keeping a spare set of clothes on here. I could probably make some adjustments to the weapons storage…” He trailed off the way he did when he lost himself in engineering, and then he was laughing, spinning in his chair a little. “I’m so billing SHIELD for stain removal on the leather. I can see Fury’s eye twitch now.” 

Nat snorted. “Kinda gives you a new definition of ‘cockpit,’ huh?” she drawled. 

She cut her eyes sideways to see his reaction, and blinked when she found Tony’s eyes caught on her breasts. Natasha didn’t really mind; she had great breasts if she said so herself, and it wasn’t as though she wasn’t guilty of stealing peeks of her teammates here and there herself. But still, they had a history, which meant it just wouldn’t be right if she didn’t tease him a little. She spun in her seat so she was fully facing him, snappy comment on the tip of her tongue, but immediately Tony looked away, staring very pointedly at the dash. It was hard to see in the dark, but Nat could swear there was a blush colouring the back of his neck. She arched an eyebrow. 

“Okay, really? Pretty sure it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Tony.” 

He rolled his eyes and looked back over at her, being careful not to drop his eyes any lower than her nose. “That’s different,” he replied, voice snotty to hide how flustered he was. Nat grinned wider; she’d always loved the awkward, nerdy side of Tony that he usually kept hidden away. “They’re consenting.” 

She shrugged. “I’m consenting. You’re hardly the first man to see me naked before, Stark. Jesus.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s kind of the point. I know the shit you had to do, Nat. Just because you got used to it doesn’t mean you have to be comfortable with it.” 

Natasha felt her smirk soften. He always had been a lot more perceptive than people gave him credit for. “Tony? This isn’t that. I’m fine, I promise.” 

“You’re still my teammate,” he grumbled, turning his gaze away again, and Nat grinned. 

“Come on. I  _ know _ you and Rhodes have a little something something going on.” 

“Technically, he’s not an Avenger. Yet.”

“Nah,” she agreed. “Steve is, though, and I’ve caught you checking his ass out multiple times.” She hummed contemplatively. “Does it help if I tell you I totally checked out your ass on the way in here?” 

Tony shot her an incredulous look. “We were running for our lives!” 

“I can multitask!” she shot back. Tony huffed, and she waggled her eyebrows, unable to stop goading him. It wasn’t like they had anything better to do. “Come on, Tony. Just look and get it out of your system. I already know I’m a babe. Honestly, the fact that you’re refusing to look is starting to make things weird.” She exaggerated the way she looked down at herself. “Is there something wrong with me or somethin’?” 

Tony made a noise that was half irritation and half laughter and turned to meet her eyes with arched brows. “You want me to look at you, Nat? Fine.” 

He turned the full force of his gaze on her then, and it was only years of practice that kept Nat from shivering visibly under the weight of it. Tony’s eyes narrowed slightly as something dark and heated slid into them, the corner of one lip curling up in a barely there smirk. He made a show of looking her up and down, drinking in every inch of her body and lingering over her breasts and hips and thighs. His tongue flicked out, sliding slowly over his upper lip, the movement not even looking like a conscious choice. Nat felt her breathing pick up slightly and tried to control it, a little nonplussed by just how much a  _ look _ was getting to her.

“This what you wanted, Natasha?” Tony asked, lingering over the length of her name. His voice was lower and rougher than she’d ever heard it before. “Need me to tell you you’re pretty? How gorgeous you are? Because you are, Nat, you’re absolutely stunning. I’ve never met anyone quite like you.” He tilted his head, looking her over again, and hummed consideringly. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about this before,” he admitted. “What it would be like to have you like this. What you’d look like, the way your skin would flush, the sounds I’d be able to wring out of you…” He trailed his fingers teasingly over his own forearm, in a way that made it impossible not to imagine how they’d feel on her skin, and Natasha shifted just a little. Immediately Tony’s posture changed, back to himself, and the hungry look on his face disappeared, replaced by an entirely too smug grin. “How was that?” he asked, with a ridiculous, overdone wink. 

Nat shook her head, the skin on her neck and chest feeling hot. “Jesus  _ Christ _ , Tony,” she muttered, not even caring when that made Tony look even more pleased with himself. He gave a casual shrug. 

“You asked for it.” 

“Mmm.” She hummed in agreement, eyeing him consideringly. “I did.” 

There was still something in Tony’s expression that hadn’t quite disappeared, something in his eyes that she couldn’t quite place. Figuring that turn about was fair play, she looked him over as well, eyes stopping when they reached his cock. He wasn’t hard yet, but he was getting there, cock laying thick against his thigh; clearly all his talk hadn’t been  _ just _ talk. She lifted her gaze back up to meet his eyes. Tony swallowed, hard, and then he was staring at her with that wanting expression again. 

“I told you, Nat. You’re absolutely stunning.” 

Something about the simple honesty in his words set Natasha’s heart racing. She couldn’t stop herself from looking him over again, taking in all the ways he wanted her -- dilated pupils, the increased pace of his breathing, the slight sheen of sweat that was covering his chest now. But her gaze kept snapping back to his eyes, just staring at her, not even trying to disguise how badly he wanted. She’d seen him flirt and seduce before -- firsthand, as his personal assistant -- but this was different and it sent heat and desire flooding through her, body responding as if he was already touching her. She couldn’t look away from him and when a low noise slipped past her lips without her consent, she felt her cheeks flushing. 

“Jesus Christ, Tony,” she said again, and then, before she could let herself think of a single reason why this would be a terrible idea, she was out of the co-pilot’s seat and moving to straddle his thighs instead. The way his eyes went wide and soft as he tipped his head back to stare at her was immensely gratifying, and she couldn’t resist teasing the moment out, keeping their eyes locked a few beats longer before she closed the distance between them and kissed him. Almost immediately, Tony’s hands came up to grip at her waist and then slide lower, palming at her ass. Nat hummed against his lips, deepening the kiss, and rocked down against him, doing it again when that made Tony’s hands squeeze against her skin, fingers digging in. He moaned against her mouth as she ground against him, and she could feel his cock twitch against her. 

“Fuck, Nat,” he muttered when she pulled away, both of them breathing hard. He pulled a hand away from her ass, sliding it up the length of her ribs instead. Her skin tingled in the wake of the featherlight touch, and then his hand was curling around her breast, thumb teasing over her nipple. Nat’s thighs clenched and she shifted forward, biting at his earlobe and grinning when he shuddered beneath her at the touch. 

“Okay,” she purred into his ear. 

Tony fisted a hand in her hair, tugging just hard enough to send jolts of pleasure sparking up her spine as he pulled her head back to face him. “Yeah?” he asked, eyes locked on hers. She arched an eyebrow at him. 

“You really think I’d be straddling you naked if I wasn’t onboard?” she asked, watching the small smile grow across his lips. 

“Fair point,” he acknowledged, arching up to kiss her again. “What’s a little sex between friends, right?” 

“Exactly,” she agreed. “Nobody has to know, it’s just… Stress relief.” 

Tony huffed out a laugh and tugged her down for another heavy kiss. Natasha let herself melt into it, breasts rubbing against his chest. He groaned against her mouth and she curled a hand around the back of his neck, scratching her fingernails over the sensitive skin. He shivered, looked up at her with heavy, wanting eyes, and as she was grinning down at him, he trailed his fingers over her thighs and then between her legs, rubbing with perfect pressure and teasing a needy gasp out of her. Tony beamed up at her. 

“That’s exactly how I imagined you’d sound,” he purred, his voice rough. His fingers slid further back and he groaned again, his eyes falling shut. “Fuck, you’re so wet, Nat.” 

She grinned, even as she rocked down against his hand, seeking more of his touch. “Christ, Tony,” she muttered, feeling him twitch against her again. “You gonna fuck me, or not?” 

He hummed, mouthing over her neck and dragging his teeth over her skin. “I don’t know… I’m kinda enjoying this, watching you get all needy.” 

He was laughing, and Natasha pulled back a little and narrowed her eyes at him. Then she shifted to curl her hand around his cock, stroking him until he cursed, throbbing in her grasp. 

“As much fun as that sounds, maybe next time. We are on a deadline,” she teased. And then, before he could come back at her with some snarky reply, she was arching up on her knees, holding him steady as she let him press inside, teasing the head of his cock before sliding down lower. They both cursed loudly at the sensation, and Nat tipped her head back, panting up at the ceiling. It had been awhile, since there’d been someone she trusted enough to share this with, and she could feel sweat pricking down her spine as she seated herself fully on top of him. 

“Christ, you feel good,” she groaned, head tipping forward again as she took a moment to adjust. Tony was staring back at her with wide, almost-shocked eyes, hands clutching at her hips. He smiled at her though, bright and genuine. 

“Was just thinking the same about you,” he managed, a needy thread to his voice. Nat shifted to kiss him again, but the angle shifted his cock just right inside her and she moaned instead, panting against his lips. Tony cursed again, the sound little more than a whine, and he rocked his hips minutely, shifting inside her again. “God Nat,” he mumbled, fingers clenching and releasing on her hips. “Please tell me you’re good.” 

She smiled against his lips in response and then lifted herself up, sliding over the length of his cock before dropping back down again. Tony made a punched out noise, leaning back against the chair as she did it again and then again, every inch of him pressing just right inside her. It took a minute, but then his thighs were flexing beneath her, hips pumping up as they fell into a perfect rhythm, quick and frantic. With the electronics down, there was no white noise and their desperate panting seemed extra loud in the small space, heavy and obscene. It was turning Nat on even more, and she clenched around Tony, grinning viciously at the sound that pulled out of him, leaning back a little and cursing when the angle was even better. Tony took advantage of the new position to curl a hand around one of her breasts again, the pressure of his fingers making her clench around him. 

Natasha lost herself in it then, the easy, familiar rhythm, the way Tony seemed to know exactly how to touch her, the heat between their bodies, the growing pleasure that was building low in her belly. Her hands had been clutching at Tony’s shoulders, keeping herself steady, but when she slid one hand higher, pulling hard at the short strands of hair on the back of his head, his eyes snapped open, his hips jerking out of rhythm. 

“Oh, Christ Nat,” he groaned, mouthing at her shoulder and not even trying to hide how desperate he sounded. “I’m gonna come.” 

“No,” she hissed back, suddenly hyper conscious of just how close she was herself. She snapped her hips faster, fucking herself harder. “Not yet,” she gasped. “Just… Just… I’m so close. Tony, please.” 

He whined again at the sound of her pleading, but then his hand was pulling away from her breast, sliding lower and rubbing over her clit again. It was almost too good, perfect sweet pleasure, and Natasha moaned loudly as she tried to hold off, make it last just a little longer. She could feel her entire body tense up with how good it was, and then she broke, her orgasm washing over her in waves. She rocked down against him a few more times, practically shaking as she dragged it out, and only distantly aware of Tony cursing as he came inside her before she collapsed against his chest. 

She hadn’t quite passed out, but when she came back to herself, it was to find that she was tucked up under Tony’s chin, the arc reactor against her cheek and his fingers trailing slow, soothing trails up and down her spine. She shivered a little at the feeling, and Tony laughed softly. 

“Oh look, it lives,” he teased. She could feel his voice rumble through his chest, oddly soothing. 

“Shut up,” she told him, sitting up enough to look at him. With the movement, she realized he was still inside her, though softening, and she made a face at the wet squelch. “Shit. We did not think this through.”

“Come on,” he protested. “What kind of Team Mother would I be if I didn’t keep wet wipes in the glove compartment? I’ve got you covered.” 

Despite his words, he made no move to let her go, his other hand moving to rub absently over her upper arm. It was pleasant and distracting, and Nat let herself enjoy the moment. “God, what was in that mist?” 

“If I had to guess, I’d say that it was supposed to evaporate  _ us _ . But the formula was wrong, so it only worked on non-organic materials -- hence the disappearing clothes.” He grinned at her, but something shuttered in his eyes. “Sorry Romanoff, can’t blame this one on sex pollen.” 

Natasha arched an eyebrow at him. “Are you kidding? That was some of the best sex of my life. I’m not exactly regretting my life choices here, Tony.” She grinned when he ducked his head a little, trying to hide his soft, pleased smile.

“Yeah,” he said after a moment, utterly failing to get his face under control. He cleared his throat, and then laughed a little at his own ridiculousness. “Yeah, same.” 

Nat beamed at him before her smile turned into something a little more wicked. “Besides,” she added. “If I try and blame it on sex pollen, how am I ever going to get away with asking for a repeat performance?”


End file.
